Transformers: Guardians
Transformers: Guardians is an American action/adventure science fiction comedy-drama animated television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. Produced by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Boulder Media, and Man of Action Studios and air on Nickelodeon in TBD 2018. Plot Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots soldiers; Elita-One, Blaster, Bumblebee, Skyblast, Ironhide, and Wheeljack begins the secret guardians of Earth after arriving here where they battles Megatron and his evil Decepticons minions; Starscream, Soundwave, Onslaught, Thundercracker, and Flamewar as well battling an human terrorist know as Teca, who seek to create their own set of Transformers. Characters Autobots Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The leader of the Autobots, bravest, wisest, heroic, jolly, honorable, and good-hearted. He transforms into a semi-truck, the trailer become Optimus' backpack/jetpack. * Elita-One (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - The second-in-command of the Autobots and Optimus' sparkmate. She transforms into a sports car. * Blaster (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The Autobots' communications officer, he enjoying Earth's music while in his spear times. He transforms into a boombox. ** Steeljaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Blaster's lion-like Mini-Con pet/partner, he is an expert tracker. He transforms from a disc to a lion. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Scott Menville) - The Autobots' scout and youngest, while he's a bit cocky, a bit headstrong, and a little bit hothead. But, has a good heart and is a bit brave. He transforms into a sports car. * Skyblast '''(Voiced by Seth Green) - The Autobots' flying member who is a bit reckless from times to times. But, can be a bit sweetheart from times to times. He transforms into a fighter jet. * '''Ironhide (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The Autobots' weapons expert and an good friend to Optimus. He was one of the Wreckers. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Wheeljack '''(Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - The Autobots' top scientist/inventor who like to make new weapons for his teammates in their fights against the enemies. He transforms into a van. * '''Preceptor (Voiced by Jim Ward) - The Autobots' second scientist and Wheeljack's old friend who would prefer making plan of how to defeat a enemy rather than sheer brute force. He transforms into a satellite. * Prowl '(Voiced by Kevin Conroy) - ???. He transforms into a police car. * '''Chromia '(Voiced by ) - * '''Omega Supreme (Voiced by ) - The Autobots' ultimate defense force against the Decepticons who serve as the team's ship, the Ark with great strength and greater courage. He transforms into a rocket ship. * Elite Guards * Dinobots * Grimlock (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The leader of the Dinobots and possible be the most powerful Autobots who was formerly created by Teca to destroy the Autobots, but, quit their side and joins the Autobots to redeem himself. He transforms into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. * Slug (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) - The muscle and second-in-command of the Dinobots, * Swoop (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The Dinobots' scout, * Sludge (Voiced by April Winchell) - The Dinobots' amazon warrior and Grimlock's love interest, * Snarl (Voiced by David Kaye) - The Dinobots' second muscle who is sadly the dumb one, Aerialbots * Superion (Voiced by ) - ** Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) - The leader of the Aerialbots who act as the team's den mother who is arcophobia. He transforms into a fighter jet. ** Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The second-in-command of the Aerialbots and friend of Skyblast. He transforms into a fighter jet. ** Powerglide (Voiced by ) - ** Alpha Bravo (Voiced by ) - ** Skydive (Voiced by ) - ** Windblade (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The leader of the Decepticons, evil, ruthless, destruction, powerless, and shameless and Optimus' rival. He transforms into a tank. ** Galvatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The upgrade form of Megatron, now more evil, more ruthless, more powerless, and more destruction. * Shockwave (Voiced by Corey Burton) - Megatron's most fearsome subject and the Decepticons' scientist, he's loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a cybertronian energy cannon. * Starscream (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The Decepticons' treacherous second-in-command who seek to destroy Megatron and be the Decepticons' new leader. He transforms into a fighter jet. * Soundwave (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The Decepticons' communications officer and Blaster's rival, he is completely dangerous loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a boombox. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Soundwave's bird-like Mini-Con pet/minion who serve as his' eyes and ears. He transforms from a disc and a bird. * Onslaught (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - The Decepticons' military expert who prefers strategies and tactics to defeat his foes rather than brute force. He can be really tick off when his plan are foiled. He transforms into a missile truck. * Thundercracker (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - Starscream's brother * Flamewar (Voiced by Tara Strong) - An Decepticon spy and expert fighter, she has a secret crush on Megatron. She transforms into a motorcycle. * * * * * Constructicons * Devastator (Voiced by ) - ** Scrapper (Voiced by ) - ** Mixmaster (Voiced by ) - ** Hook (Voiced by ) - ** Long Haul (Voiced by ) - ** Scavenger (Voiced by ) - ** Bonecrusher (Voiced by ) - Predacons * Predaking (Voiced by ) - The leader of the Predacons, * Blackarachnia (Voiced by Cree Summer) - The "femme fatale" of the Predacons, * Snaptrap (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The Predacons' muscle and brains, * Razorclaw (Voiced by Steve Downes) - Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans * Teca * Obadiah Strang (Voiced by ) - The head of Teca, who seek to conquer the world by creating his new set of Transformers after his first encounter with them. * Dr. Arkeville (Voiced by ) - Teca's very own mad scientist who create any Transformer for Obadiah. * Agent V (Voiced by ) - Teca's special agent who pilot her own Transformer, who she called, Diabla. * * Teca Soldiers (Various Voices) - The foot soldiers of Teca, Others * Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by ) - * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by ) - * Episodes See List of Transformers: Guardians Episodes Trivia *The series take strongly elements from G1 Transformers, Beast Wars: Transformers, Transformers: Energon, the live-action film series, Transformers: Animated, and Transformers: Prime. Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media Category:Boulder Media Category:Man of Action